1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an information processing device having the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a novel frame structure and an information processing device having the display device.
2. Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device, for example, includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an electroluminescent display (ELD) device, a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) device, a light-emitting diode (LED) device, a field emission display (FED) device, etc.
The flat panel display device has many merits such as a slim size, low weight, and low power consumption. A thin-film transistor (TFT) LCD device displays an image with high quality, and has been developed to provide image display quality substantially equivalent to a cathode ray tube (CRT) device. The LCD device is widely used, and PDP devices are also used in various fields.
FPD devices are classified into categories such as an active-type light-emitting display device and a passive-type light-receiving display device based on the type of light source. In a light-receiving display device, a display panel and a light source part are assembled into a module using a member such as a mold frame connecting the display panel to the light source part or a chassis.
For example, an LCD module such as a monitor of a notebook computer includes a backlight disposed on a rear face of a liquid crystal panel, and the backlight includes frames such as a receiving mold frame or a metal back cover. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight part are then assembled into the LCD module using another frame such as a top chassis.
When an information processing device such as the notebook computer or a wall-hanging television receiver set includes the LCD module, the information processing device may include the LCD panel, brackets, and a cover. The cover is a housing that covers the LCD panel. The LCD panel is fixed to the cover, and covered and protected by the frames such as the brackets.
In the assembly structure mentioned above, the LCD module is assembled using frames such as the back cover, and the top chassis, while the information processing device is assembled using another frame such as the bracket. Thus, the number of elements used in the information processing device is increased. Also, the volume and weight of the information processing device may be increased, and assembly efficiency may be decreased.